Against All Reason
by feistyferret
Summary: Hermione and Draco both find themselves at a crossroad,and don't know the path to anything. Will they seek comfort in eachother and find their way there? Or will their friends finally realise that something's wrong and help them?
1. Chapter One

**Against All Reason**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Hermione and Draco both find themselves at a crossroad,  
and don't know the path to anything.  
Will they seek comfort in eachother and find their way there?  
Or will their friends finally realise that something's wrong and help them?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to  
J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Surprises**

* * *

Hermione walked with a surprising, big smile upon her lips through the halls of Hogwarts. It had been a strangely terrific day for a change, due to the fact that it hadn't ended yet. It was sneaking to the end of September month, and Hermione was already far ahead of all her homework. Still, it didn't mean she couldn't spend her time at the library some more, studying. She knew that she was getting on Madam Pince's nerves. But through the years Hermione had learned one thing; sometimes it was just natural that all people couldn't be pleased.

She entered the library with a satisfying look upon her face. It wasn't busy, not that it ever was, but today there didn't seem to be any unserious readers. She went further into the library and found her favourite spot, free as usual. For once though, she decided not to study, but read one of the books her mother had given her. It was a Muggle-teenage romance-drama, but since Hermione also was a girl, she enjoyed it much more than she'd thought. So much that she didn't realise that two very irritating boys had sneaked up on her.

"Hey Hermione". Hermione shot up from her chair. Usually these days when someone snuck up upon you, it wasn't because they wanted to do something _nicely_. Just before she drew her wand, she realised, that it was just Harry and Ron, who'd probably thought she'd seen them coming.

"Hey, easy with the wand there Hermione, it's just us." Harry pulled a smug grin, and Ron looked curiously at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione gathered herself and sat back down in her chair.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just you never know these days. After the unsuccessful try on killing Dumbledore last year, I can't seem to be more careful, no matter where I go." She briefly glanced at the page she'd come to and memorised it till the next time, she could sit and read quietly by herself.

Ron shook his head, "and you still want to be Head Girl? I just don't get it." Hermione glared at him shortly, when Harry began to speak. "Yeah Hermione, wandering the halls at night, isn't that testing faith?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "and that should come from you two? Haven't you spent the last six years wandering the halls, getting in trouble?" Her voice turned into a slightly disappointed tone. "Come on guys; don't turn into wusses the second it gets really serious." She packed her book away in her bag and swung it over her shoulder, as she stood up. It wasn't that she didn't love her friends anymore and didn't want to talk to them. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'll be going to get ready for my meeting with the Headmaster and the new Head Boy." She softly, but rudely pushed between her best friends as she headed out of the library. It was just, the two boys only talked about Quidditch and how great _they_ were, she felt left out.

With a sharp turn, she went around the corner leading to the corridor where the Gryffindor tower was. But with her bad luck she bumped rather harshly into someone walking just as fast and unfocused at her towards her. She felt herself hit the cold, hard stone floor, and then a body hit her, as the person she'd knocked down fell upon her. She opened her eyes just to regret it fiercely. She was now staring into a pair of cold, grey eyes penetrated with hatred and mildly confusion or shock.

* * *

Draco cursed as he turned the corner and fell over whoever was walking towards him. Just barely saving the person underneath him from a body crush, he felt his body fall down on a rather soft one with curves. A girl, he thought, how delightful. He opened his eyes, just to be met with a pair of shocked brown ones. He cursed as soon as he realized who it was he'd bumped into. As realization began to flash across her face, when she realized who he was, he felt irritating, probably intentional hurtful, punches on his chest.

"Get off of me," she finally managed to spit at him. He felt the hate pouring towards him, and he felt an evil grin appearing on his lips. So she didn't like him crushing her down on the hard floor. But even as much fun it was making her so irritated, he reminded himself he was touching a Mudblood, and within seconds he cleared off of her.

"What do you think you're doing _Mudblood_?" He sneered as she was picking up her books. How pathetic she was. No wonder that she never found a guy. A bloody know it all, with big ugly hair. He snorted as she finally stood up with her books in her hands. Just to make a bigger thing out of the scene, he knocked her books out of her hand just before he left, and he ignored the fact that the whole hallway had stopped up to look at the incident.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled at some younger students who were looking quite terrified at him. Draco stormed down the stairs that led to the Slytherin house. Somehow the smallest things made him angry these days. Ever since the murder attempt on Dumbledore people stared at him. Some stared with loathed expressions and others with terrifying ones, like he was going to try and murder them. He stormed down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons, sneered out the password and entered the Slytherin common room. With a couple of curses he kicked one of the furniture, trying to let his anger sooth.

"Well good afternoon to you too Draco," Blaise was lounging on one of the sofas. He was looking up at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "What's today's problem?"

Draco sighed and dropped down in another sofa next to Pansy, who hurried over to his side and caressed his arm. Pansy was sweet and pretty, and she was one of the closest people Draco had. He liked her, but not more than a friend. Their relationship was more of an appearance, but he couldn't hurt her.

"It's that bloody Mudblood. I'm walking down the hall, minding my own business and then suddenly she just rushes into me and made me fall." Draco sighed again. "Embarrassing… I could feel the entire hallway staring…"

"Maybe you should keep your eyes open." Draco's eyes flipped open and he looked across of him. Daphne Greengrass was sitting with a book and didn't look up. She didn't talk much. Apparently when she did, it wasn't something useful.

"And maybe you should shut up." He sneered at her. Pansy's caresses stopped. He turned to look at her, and met a pair of slightly mad eyes. "Don't talk to her like that."

With rage Draco shot up of his seat. "I can bloody well talk like I want to! It would just be a whole lot easier if that _Granger_ wasn't around to ruin my life." He began to walk away.

Behind him someone said, "We know how you can't stand Plotter's sidekick. But do you have to talk about it _every_ time she does something bothering?!"

Draco clenched his fists. "Just shut up Blaise." With fierce steps he left the common room and went up the stairs to the bigger hallways of the school. Why he was in such a bad mood was left a mystery. Draco didn't even know why himself.

* * *

Hermione was getting the last thing prepared for her meeting. She was now looking into a mirror in the girls' bathroom; soon she wouldn't have to use it though. This afternoon her things would be moved to the Head Boy and Girl's dormitories, where she would have her own bathroom. There were privileges for being the Head Girl, not that she bragged. But a smug smile always crept upon her lips when someone mentioned it. Her reflection was showing her that smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Turn around" she ordered and her reflection did so. There were no folds or anything to her uniform. Good. Her hair… well her hair always looked like crap. Whenever she didn't straighten it with a spell it was one big bushy brown bush. Today it was tightened up in a ponytail; with a few strands of hair hanging loose on her face. It made her look… older somehow. Her reflection gave her thumbs up. It was better than it hanging loose and crazy.

She went back to her room, found her notebook and feather-pen and then left. Out in the hallway students were fondling around. Some were running late for class, others were enjoying their free period. Walking towards her was Ginny, Parvati and Lavender. They ran the last distance and greeted Hermione with gossiping smiles.

"What did you hear?" Hermione said with a bit disapproving, yet curious voice. The girls began to snigger, but finally Ginny stepped forward. "We heard that the Head Boy is a Slytherin!" She looked at Hermione with a sympathetic look, but she couldn't help the laughs she was trying to cough away.

"Oh joy," Hermione sighed. She looked at her roommates and Ginny; they seriously needed a hobby. "See you girls for dinner." She let them pass and began her walk for the Headmaster's office. It wasn't long, and luckily for Hermione, the entrance was now on the seventh floor, just like the Gryffindor Tower. She laughed silently when it occurred to her, that whoever the Head Boy was, he was a Slytherin and he had to walk all the way from the Slytherin Dungeons to the seventh floor.

As she reached the gargoyle, which was guarding the staircase for Dumbledore's office, she spoke out the password, "Sherbet lemon", and it began moving. She stepped onto the staircase and within a minute she was walking into the Headmaster's office.

"Ahh, good evening miss Granger. I see you're right on time, if not a minute or two too early." Dumbledore was humbly sitting in his chair behind his desk, reading what seemed to be a book about modern ministry magic. He looked over his glasses and motioned his eyes to a chair for Hermione to sit on. He looked upon the page; just like Hermione had done herself earlier, and put the book aside. "I take it you know who the Head Boy is?"

Hermione shook her head, "no, not really at least. I do know he's a Slytherin. Hopefully one of those who actually can contribute with some knowledge to this school," the last words she only meant for her own ears, but of course Dumbledore had heard them, and he looked at her with a smile, that she wasn't sure if she liked. But she had no time to dwell on that, because the gargoyle creaked, revealing that someone was entering the office. Hermione looked down at her notebook she'd brought and started to write the headline.

"Good evening sir." Hermione's hand froze. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy, please do take a set." Ink spilled on her paper. She could not believe her own ears. She begged she'd heard wrong, but as she lifted her gaze from her spilled ink, she met a pair of expressionless, grey eyes. And she immediately felt how her world was falling apart.

* * *

Draco looked at across the room with a disgusted, disappointed look. Why did _she_ of all people have to be the new Head Girl? There were plenty of other girls in the school who would be good for this assignment. Plenty! He felt a headache sneak into his head, and he tried to massage his temples to get it to disappear, but with no luck. For god's sake! He would have to share a common room with her the rest of the year!

He looked at her flawless face and saw it change from mad and irritated to terrified and angry. Yes, she had just realised the fact as well. He had just hoped he could ignore her for the rest of the year, and now he had to work with her, _live_ right next to her. Was it some kind of punishment for what he'd tried to do last year?

Someone cleared his throat and Draco snapped back to reality. Dumbledore had made his way down from his desk and was now standing partly between Draco and Hermione. "You're probably wondering why I chose you two of all." He said wisely and Draco snorted while Hermione shot glares in Draco's direction. Bloody filth, he thought. "Well I shall tell you. I think you both suffer from identity loss."

"What?!" Granger shrieked across the room, and Draco covered his ears. Geez that girl had a voice, no wonder he chose her. Everyone would listen as soon as she got mad. "I'm NOT suffering from identity loss. I know perfectly well who I am!" She was frowning, deeply, and she had her arms crossed across her chest. Actually she was pouting. Draco smirked, and a deathly glare was shot towards him. He'd wanted to argue himself, but he knew it was pointless if Dumbledore thought what he thought.

"Yes Miss Granger, indeed you do. But there's a difference between knowing who you appear to be for others, and then who you are to yourself." He lifted his wise gaze from Hermione and put it on Draco. "You used to be the one everybody followed and feared. Slytherin's prince I believe I've heard. Everybody respected you, differently perhaps, but nonetheless they respected you." Draco sank a couple of inches in his chair. The old man was right, he'd been the prince of Slytherin and nobody, except the Golden Trio and the teachers of course, went against him. "But now due to the event last year, some has lost that respect, because you've seemed to have lost your path in life. Now we need to restore that path. And in order to do so, we need you to find your identity."

Draco swallowed and fell some inches deeper down in his chair. The man made it sound so easy, but the thought terrified him. He had definitely felt the way people were feeling more confident around him, knowing that he'd failed being as evil as he'd claimed he was. And it was annoying! Yes, he wanted them to respect him, do what he told them to do. He smiled at the thought, and somehow the old man knew he'd accepted this task for good.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore had moved his gaze from Draco to Hermione once again. "I know, you know, who you are. Or at least who you _think_ you are. Now tell me." Granger was biting down her lower lip. She did that a lot, had Draco noticed, or whenever she felt like she didn't have the right answer, anyway. Finally she stopped and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born witch, best friends with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the youngest Weasley boy, Ron Weasley, best student in everything except flying, I'm-" Her long speech was interrupted by a loud _STOP_. Both Granger and Draco looked bewildered at the Headmaster.

"Stop right there. That's your problem. Your best friends for soon seven years are both playing Quidditch, am I right?" Granger nodded. "I seem to have noticed you always used to do everything together, do you play Quidditch?" Granger shook her head slowly. "Do you talk about Quidditch? I hear that the boys talks about it all the time". Unpleased with that observation, Granger shook her head again. Draco was actually started to enjoy this. "Hogwarts best student… except one thing, it didn't matter that much in the start right? Mr. Weasley didn't fly as well, but now…" Dumbledore was looking intense at the denying girl. "You are here to regain perspective of who you were meant to be. Being Head Girl you'll have fulfilled the task of being intelligent enough to gain a position like this. You do not need to know how to fly to that."

Granger was staring into nothing. A Professor had never criticized her like that in her life, Draco thought. It wasn't like the man was being _mean_ , like he would've himself. Draco's smirk grew when everything hit centre inside the know-it-all's brain. Such a fool. It could actually be quite fun this task. He would have a chance to drive the fool insane with him bugging her all the time. Day and night. The smirk turned into an evil grin, and he folded his arms across his chest while leaning back in the chair.

* * *

 **So another one I brought with me from my old account. This one I'll be posting a new chapter once a week.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think.**

 **\- feistyferret**


	2. Chapter Two

**Against All Reason**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Hermione and Draco both find themselves at a crossroad,  
and don't know the path to anything.  
Will they seek comfort in eachother and find their way there?  
Or will their friends finally realise that something's wrong and help them?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to  
J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Announcements**

* * *

Terrified by everything that had just been said about her, Hermione closed her eyes and suppressed her tears. It wasn't the fact that she was being criticized; no, she was used to that. It was the fact that everything he'd said was true. She was torn. This task might be her only chance of restoring herself. She blinked the tear away and cleared her throat to speak, but as she opened her mouth someone else spoke.

"Professor I think we both understand." It was Malfoy. Hermione looked up with a questionable look. He was up to something. "I would like to know when we will be moved to the Head dormitories." That smirk, she would give anything to wipe it off of his face. But truth be told, she would like to know too.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. It shall be as from tomorrow after classes. So I suggest you go back to your houses now to have a nice last night with your friends." Dumbledore went back to his desk. "I'm not saying you won't have time for them anymore. But it won't be much." As if they already had left he went back to reading his book, and Hermione stood up to walk out of the office.

The Gargoyle guarded the office once again, as Hermione stepped off the moving staircase. She looked over her shoulder to watch Malfoy marching away, towards the stairs. She felt a shiver run down her spine; she was going to have to work together with him, live next to him. They would spend most of their time nagging each other. And she knew his temper. She was suddenly very happy that she'd fought off so many evil things her past six years.

She sighed and began to walk towards Gryffindor's common room. A _Slytherin._ A damn _SLYTHERIN!_ And the worst of them all! How on earth was she going to survive this year?! She was actually certain she wouldn't. Of course she could always complain to her two best friends and let them take care of her problem. Though, murder wasn't really something Hermione was supporting, at least not a murder of one of those people who didn't threaten the entire Wizarding- and Muggle world. But maybe a pain in the arse, a self-observed, manipulating, angry, evil prat! And she would be the one feeling his after-wrath whenever someone did something he found irritating.

When she suddenly realised she'd made it to the Gryffindor tower, and Gryffindor's common room she mumbled the word "Baubles" to the Fat Lady and the door opened. It opened to reveal what looked like a 'get drunk party'. She would've told them to put away the Fire Whisky and everything else they were drinking. But it was Friday evening and she was just exhausted.

"Hey Hermione!" She stiffened, why… god why!? She turned and met a pair of _very_ dark brown eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl. "Hi Parvati," she just couldn't stand her truth be told. It hadn't always been like that. Hermione had been very fond of her roommates. Not having _that_ close of a relationship, but still a good enough relationship to be included in slumber parties and gossiping. But recently as Ron had shown romantically interest in Parvati, the girl had shown her bloody true self. And it wasn't pretty.

"Where are you going? Not to bed already?" Not that Ron had picked up any of the _hints_ … yet. Because to be honest; the words that had just come out of the Indian girl's mouth had a whole other meaning. Hermione had actually heard, "Merlin Granger, are you really that dull of a girl to just ignore everything that has involved the word _fun_ , and go off to bed to read one of your absolute boring books!?" But lying to a girl like that wasn't hard. Ignoring her though, that was a whole other story.

"No Parvati, I actually intended to join you, but some unpleasant news was given to me, and I'm gonna go upstairs to let them fall into the right pieces." She gave the girl a cold smile, "enjoy your night." With quick steps, and a book covering her face, she made it to the stairs, without anyone else deciding to ruin her escape, which let up to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. As she reached her bed, she fell down upon it and sighed. It was something she'd been doing a lot ever since she returned to Hogwarts. And she was afraid it would last until she graduated.

* * *

 _Bloody hell! Bloody, freaking hell!_ Draco sat down in the Slytherin common room. It was about fife ó clock in the morning, and he hadn't been able to sleep all night. At first he'd decided to sneak out, obviously breaking the rules. But his sanity had taken over, as he had just gotten the position as Head Boy, he wasn't going to ruin it that soon. He had then decided to go to the common room, avoiding waking any of his roommates.

He'd been sitting there, in front of the fire for about three hours. And the only thing that had been on his mind was the fact that he'd be _moving in_ with Granger in the evening. He felt sick. Sick and disgusted. He hadn't told any of his friends about it. He'd just walked through the common room, completely ignoring everyone that was sitting in it. Normally he would stop up and complain, but he didn't want them to know that he was going to live with a Mudblood. At least if he pretended he didn't know, then _maybe_ he wouldn't have to dig a hole and hide in it.

 _Bloody hell_. He knew he was going to regret accepting this position some day during the next months. But he wasn't going to let anyone see that. Especially not the annoying, little know-it-all. He was going to break her down first. He wasn't going to give up. He wouldn't let the Mudblood win. Over his dead body.

Draco straightened his posture as an evil thought crossed his brilliant mind. What if he could break her? what if he could make her life so miserable that she would wish she'd stayed with her Muggle parents? She would give up being Head Girl. Hell she would maybe even drop out of school. Draco sighed. She probably wouldn't. School meant everything to that poisoned witch. But with some luck he could definitely make her quit Head Girl, and make her hide behind Potter again. She'd gotten way too confident through the past four years. That had to change.

He looked at the clock again. Six thirty, a nice, cold shower would be right just about now. Draco slowly got up and went to fetch his things before walking to the boys' bathroom. As the cold water hit his body, a shiver ran down his spine and he sighed. All the stress washed away with the water. It cleared his head. And within twenty minutes he was ready for the hammer to fall.

* * *

Hermione really wanted to scream. She had barely slept through the night. Her morning shower had done nothing to help her calm down. And Harry and Ron had been nagging her about who the Head Boy was, the entire morning. They were now sitting at Gryffindor's table, eating breakfast and of course discussing who the Head Boy could be.

Hermione stole a quick glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting exceptionally quiet. Usually he was rambling with Blaise Zabini about how they hated Harry, Ron and her, or perhaps showing off to Pansy. But not today. He was staring into nothingness, sometimes glancing briefly at her in the corner of his eye. She knew that he was preparing himself for the announcement, just like her. Their friends would know.

A flow of nervousness rushed over Hermione when she saw Dumbledore walk onto his podium. She saw Malfoy stiffen as the Headmaster opened his mouth to speak. "Dear students! Today I have an important announcement to make. The two Head of Prefects has been chosen!" His eyes went shortly to Hermione and Draco before returning to everyone. "You will respect them and their choices, and they will respect you and your problems."

He narrowed his eyes at the obviously troublemakers. "As you know they have the power to give you detention, send you to your dorm and take points from your houses. So I dearly hope you won't make too much trouble." Dumbledore's voice changed from deeply serious to a bit lighter serious. "And of course out Head boy and girl will answer your questions and solve your problems."

It was now; Hermione took a deep breath and held it. In a minute she would be standing up, together with Malfoy, and they would be walking together up to the podium. "Give a warm hand to Head Boy and Head Girl; Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Miss. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!" Hermione stood up and began walking; ten steps and Malfoy had caught up with her. Together, side by side, in silence, they walked through the whispers and stares. Hermione hadn't looked back to see her friends' reaction, because she knew how they would look. Shocked, disappointed, angry and they would already be thinking of ways to make her quit being Head Girl.

Dumbledore gave Draco a quick pat on the shoulder and Hermione's hand a little squeeze. After that he made a motion with his eyes for them to step up on the podium. Hermione saw how Malfoy's eyes slightly widened at the thought of standing _that_ close to her. _Git,_ she thought. With huge hesitation he stepped up and she followed slowly. She looked at him, who was speaking first? As it didn't seem like the git was going to speak up, she shoved the speaker towards her.

"Hi… uhm, I guess I'll be… _We'll be…_ looking forward to be assistance to our Professors in these hard times." She saw how Malfoy silently snorted and stumped her foot over his. "Damn it Granger!" He mumbled, but kept quiet. "We'll be glad to help any of those in need for that. But as the Headmaster said before, we will indeed take action for those who disrespect us. Who disrespect the school." She put the speaker back, and applause was heard through the Great Hall.

When she noticed that Malfoy didn't motion to speak, she nudged her elbow in his side. A bit shocked out of the nothingness he glared at her and she glared back. "As Gran-" another nudge. "As _Miss. Granger_ said," Hermione smiled slightly, "we won't be tolerating any troublemakers. And we certainly would prefer not to have to constantly make sure that students don't use magic against another!" Hermione dropped her face. "And lastly we don't tolerate any kind of rudeness or disrespect towards the Head Boy and Head Girl. You shall treat us as you treat the Professor's. Greetings will be Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, and then we'll be glad to do what we can to help. Thank you."

* * *

Draco grinned fiercely when the Great Hall was rising off their seats in applause. And it widened even more at the sight of Granger's silent, surprised expression. "Seen a ghost Granger? Or just amazed by the fact that I am such a _great_ Head Boy." Her expression went from beyond impressed to very annoyed. "You may be fooling the entire school, perhaps even the teachers, but you can't fool me Malfoy." She glared at him and turned to walk down to her seat.

 _Damn!_ That girl was SO irritating! Draco adjusted his tie and went after her. When he reached his friends he pulled a face and sat down with an irritated posture. "I'll have to throw these clean robes right back to the laundry!" He shoved away his plate and looked up at his friends. They were all looking at him unable to speak their minds. They looked rather disappointed and Draco felt himself becoming angry.

"Well," Theo spoke, "that explains why you didn't mingle last night." For once Draco was glad Theo spoke his mind. "We all understand you Draco. It must be hard getting something you want, but will have to share it with someone you don't like." He gave, what Draco thought looked like, a sympathetic nod, and Draco blinked once or twice to regain his senses.

"Don't like? I absolutely _hate_ the witch!" Draco regretted immediately he'd spoken. He had never called her witch in front of his friends. It was always; Granger, Mudblood, know-it-all, disgrace of the Wizarding world, but never _Witch_. That would be giving her credit. He worked his mind to find a way out of it. "I mean I'm really disappointed she doesn't have the warts, hat and broom." He turned to Pansy and brought on his signature smile. "Look at Pansy; she's a real witch, with pure blood, nice features and a future ahead of her. But that poisonous, know-it-all… she's all wrong! She's Muggle born, ugly and she'll end up in a place where the books will cover her up…"

A smile appeared on everyone's faces and Draco sighed relieved inside himself. "Thought we'd lost ya, mate." Blaise patted his back and grinned. Pansy pulled her hand and laid it upon Draco's. "You can always back out if she becomes clingy." Draco snorted and looked quickly towards the Gryffindor table. "No, I'm gonna make sure she leaves."

In the corner of his eye, Draco saw Theo raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "Whatever you're planning Draco, I strongly recommend you shouldn't do it." The wise words went in one of ear and vanished through the other. Theo sighed, "Draco as much as I dislike the Golden Trio, I don't think you should try to destroy one of them. And especially not Granger."

Didn't he ever shut up? Why did he have to be negative about his brilliant thinking? Theo was hard to figure out. He always had this neutral expression, almost like Snape… creepy. But he was his friend after all and that should mean that Theo should be supporting him, not going against him.

"Especially Granger!" Draco exclaimed. "She's the perfect target. Always in the background, only smart on books and knowledge… a girl. Easy to manipulate." His idea had another kick. "That's it!" He smirked, and it grew when a small sign of panic crossed Theo's blank eyes. "Don't." Theo said. "Try and stop me."

* * *

Hermione was blocking out the heavy discussion her friends were having about her and Malfoy. They had reacted the way she suspected. Asking in high voices, they were disappointed and angry about the fact that she hadn't told them; Begging and pleading her to give up the Head Girl position. And now they were making plans for her to get rid of Draco Malfoy. Not an easy job if she could put in a word. She knew Draco needed this job to regain status, and he was definitely not going to let Harry Potter interfere with it. And he was with certain not letting her, a Muggle-born witch, take him down or make his life miserable.

He had something planned. The way he'd suddenly looked evil and smirking at her in Dumbledore's office, the way he'd held a long, _impressive_ speech for the school… he was definitely planning something. And a voice in the back of her head kept telling her it would involve her getting hurt. But would he really go that far… was he really _that_ desperate? Would he risk his new position just to break her down? Did he really hate her that much?

She loathed him. She couldn't stand him. His attitude made her want to vomit. She didn't find him attractive in any way. And sometimes she'd wish she could hex him… bad! But was that hate? If it was then maybe he **did** hate her enough to make her leave the biggest opportunity of her life. Because doing this, meant he knew how much she loved school. He knew that it would take all his time and work to pull it off. What he didn't know was she was going to put all her effort in resisting whatever he was planning. She was going to ignore him completely if that was her last result. And hey, how hard could it be to ignore Draco Malfoy if it came down to life or death?

* * *

 **Second chapter as promised! Hope you like it, please let me know! Next chapter will be posted next week!**

 **\- feistyferret**


	3. Chapter Three

**Against All Reason**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Hermione and Draco both find themselves at a crossroad,  
and don't know the path to anything.  
Will they seek comfort in eachother and find their way there?  
Or will their friends finally realise that something's wrong and help them?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to  
J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Worry**

* * *

Hermione felt like hitting someone badly. The first thing she'd been doing when she and Malfoy had moved into their new dormitories, was arguing. It wasn't something very important, and as the mature person she was, she'd tried to stop the discussion before it developed into what it was now. But her 'ignoring Malfoy' plan didn't work quite as well as she'd been planning on. He was _SO_ annoying. Obviously he'd grown up with getting everything he wanted. She was trying to tune out his lame explanation of how what he thought was right, was right. And she rolled her eyes when he brought his favourite nickname for her into the speech. Seriously, after all these years did he really still think it bothered her?

Her hand found its way to her wand slowly and carefully. She didn't even realise it, before she'd taken it up from her pocket and said the spell out loud. " _Silencio!_ " The irritating sound of Malfoy's voice vanished into the air and Hermione sighed in happiness. She really should consider using this spell more often. Using spells on other students was forbidden, but she was sure that all the professors, with the exception of Snape, would let her use it on Malfoy.

She saw how his head turned pale when he couldn't hear his voice anymore. And what happened after that was a blur. But less than three seconds later she was up against the wall with a hand around her neck. _Damn him for being the strongest_. She felt her breathing quicken and shorten as the oxygen couldn't find its way in or out of her lungs.

"You're... you... I... can't... _I can't breathe!_ " She used all the force and energy in her voice and started to hit his chest. A silent, loathing laugh came out of Malfoy's mouth and he loosened his grip a bit. It looked like his eyes were turning darker as his anger grew. He opened his mouth to speak, and she had to look very carefully to catch every word.

" _Listen Mudblood_ ," he mouthed. Gee what a start! " _If you ever cast a spell on me, or hex me._ " Slow down. " _Then I won't hesitate the next time._ " Hesitate with what? He must've seen the puzzled look on her face because he laughed silently. " _Let me demonstrate._ " Her heart thumped, what was he planning on? Her breathing took on as she saw his head leaning closer to hers. He couldn't be doing what she thought. That was just _wrong_. But to her relief and grief he just tightened the grip around her neck. Her hands automatically flew up to his, to try and pull them off.

So, he was planning on killing her. Just great. He finally let go and turned to walk away. Hermione fell down on her knees and panted like she'd run a marathon. That boy was insane. With a hoarse voice she mumbled "Finite" lifting the silent charm she'd cursed Malfoy with. She'd expected him to start yelling, but all he did was looking at her with a deathly glare. She made a face and got herself together. With one last glance she practically ran out of the Head common room.

A tear ran down her cheek as she reached the Entrance Hall. She briefly stopped to take in the students who were bypassing and then she continued to run outside into the cool September air. She kept on running till she'd reached the lake. Panting, she fell down on the wet grass. The dampness in the air was slowly reaching the plants and Hermione let the tears flow.

The sounds were humble and quiet but they were there. They showed the weakness she was trying so hard to hide. He'd broken her with simple violence. If she was smart she should report this. But that just confirmed her weakness. No, she had to fight. Fight back. Show him that he couldn't just mess around with her without causing consequences. Hermione wiped her streaming tears away and stood up. The moon was slowly appearing in the night. And Hermione knew she'd had missed dinner. Soon it would be the end of curfew, and she had to do rounds.

* * *

Draco was sitting comfortably in the Head common room. It was quiet; the only sound came from the fireplace which sparkled silently. A light chiming came from the clock on the wall and Draco's eyes glanced briefly at it. 10:00 pm. "Fuck," he shot up from the couch and began running. He was supposed to be there right now, in front of the library. Luckily for him the library was on the same floor as the Head common room, and within four minutes he was there. He stopped, catching his breath, and he expected to hear an irritating comment from Granger, but when he looked up no one was there.

What? He spun around himself. She wasn't there? He laughed out loud. It was the first time he'd ever seen her being late for anything. His laughter slowly died. Granger was _never_ late. A flow of different conclusions and unfamiliar feelings ran through his mind and body. What if she'd gone to Professor McGonagall? Or Dumbledore? He would be expelled immediately. Or had she gone to Potter? Then he would be dead. But that didn't seem like Granger, she wasn't the one to kiss and tell. Maybe she'd gone out and hurt herself? Or someone else had hurt her? After all she was a girl.

He ran a hand through his slick, silky, blonde hair in frustration. Should he go look for her? He might wanted her sent back to where her annoying Muggle arse came from, but he didn't wish her dead. _No. Stop it_. His mind told him. _Malfoys don't care for Mudbloods remember?_ Right, he shouldn't even bother thinking about where she was, all he was to think about or get annoyed at was, _why_ she was late. He heard fierce footsteps approaching and he turned around. He immediately regret every hint of concern he'd felt before, as he saw Granger stomping towards him.

"You're late," he said as annoyed and annoying as he could, might as well bother her like she bothered him, but she just walked past him, towards their route. So she was ignoring him now, huh? "Giving me the silent treatment are you Granger?" Not a wise decision. He was an expert on breaking those. The many times Pansy had given him those. He caught up with Granger and was taken by surprise. Her eyes were red and swollen. She'd been crying?! Over him? No, that couldn't be it. She had lived with the infuriation of him for years! Why did it affect her now?

It hit him straight in the face. He winced as his eyes landed on her neck. Of course she'd been crying! There was red finger marks across her neck. Finger marks from _him_! He mentally slapped himself. _Brilliant Draco!_ Merlin he'd been lucky. Because she could just had showed someone the mark and everyone would eventually find out it was him. Well, those with a brain anyway. And then it would be; _bye, bye Draco!_ Before he realised it, he blurted out; "Does it hurt?" He watched her moves. Her eyes didn't even flinch. He sighed and looked ahead.

They had now left the fourth floor and stepped onto the Ground floor. They were heading for the dungeons. _The Slytherin Dungeons_. Draco walked down the familiar stairs, while he felt Granger hesitating behind him. He rolled his eyes at her. Those bloody Gryffindors could bury their braveness in a big fat hole. They could just go and join the wusses in Hufflepuff already. But as he was about to suggest her to go to the Hufflepuff's, she past him on the stairs, having her eyes set on something or _someone_. As it clicked in his mind that it might be a Slytherin, he begged that it wasn't. How embarrassing it would be. He ran after her and wanted to get swallowed by the floor. In front of him was a sight he dreaded the minute his eyes caught it.

Blaise was standing with a 6th year Slytherin girl against the wall. Before Head Boy duty it might have been himself sneaking around after curfew, but at least he would make sure he wouldn't get caught. He watched as Granger's face turned into a grin that only meant trouble. "Wandering the halls after curfew are we Zabini?" She was looking rather disgusted at him, but at the same time rather in control as she knew exactly what she wanted. Giving a Slytherin detention. And besides feeling annoyed, ashamed and pissed off, he was rather amused that Granger had it in her. But after all, putting herself up against him all the time probably required some strength.

"What's it to you _Granger_?" Blaise mocked and the Slytherin girl who was sending Draco intense looks, grinned. Draco had to hide the grin across his lips as Granger went up in Blaise's face with her wand in front of his nose. " _Ten points_ from Slytherin AND detention for the next whole week!" There was a snicker and Granger turned sharply. "You too _Greengrass_!" She said as cold as possible. The snickering stopped and the girl, apparently named Greengrass, Daphne's little sister perhaps, pouted. She opened her mouth to speak. Just like her sister. "Just go back to the filth you came from you disgrace of a-"

"DON'T even _think_ about it, Greengrass. As much as I'd like to agree with you, you cannot speak to the Head Girl like that. Five points from Slytherin!" Her mouth dropped wide open and her eyes held a feeling that Draco would rather not see. Betrayal. Ruining events he used to do himself, taking points away from his _own_ house, causing the chance of winning the House Cup to fade, it was betrayal. The worst of all. But this was what he had to. He had to regain his lost respect. And that didn't come if he showed mercy. Even if it meant working with everything he absolutely disgusted.

* * *

Hermione almost let her jaw fall. Since when did Malfoy stick up for her? Of all people. Somewhere in the back of her head, her mind told her that he probably did it because it was a part of his assignment. But still, she thought, he wasn't supposed to defend her in front of his friends. But the worse thing was, she didn't feel bad about it, she rather liked it. _No Hermione. He's a spoiled prat with an evil man to be called a father._ He's no good. But no one ever stood up for her except Harry and Ron. The last person she would've thought would do it was her enemy.

She must've stared, because suddenly she felt a cold glare sent towards her. She blinked and saw that no one except her and Malfoy was in the corridor. He'd made them leave? Maybe he should check if people really disrespected him as much as he thought. But then on the other hand, it seemed like Zabini was a friend, or whatever Malfoy had. And if Zabini knew Malfoy's situation then he would respect whatever choices Malfoy made.

"What?" she heard him say and was about to answer him, when she remembered that she wasn't speaking with him. She just went past him and went longer down the corridor. After a few minutes she heard his hurried and dedicated footsteps behind her. Somehow she'd memorized to recognize them anywhere. For the rest of the rounds they walked in silence. Not only because Hermione didn't speak with Malfoy, but also because it seemed to be the only way, they could really work together. Hermione took a chance to steal a glance of Malfoy and was taken by surprise. She'd always thought that his pale skin and blonde, slick hair was utterly unattractive, but to be honest, it wasn't. His pale skin still held that summer spark. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the many stair climbs. And his cold grey eyes matched it perfectly. They shone in the lights from the corridors. She knew he was the next best in their year. And his eyes told it. Whenever they weren't expressionless, furious or annoyed it held the wisdom she could see that now.

His hair was slowly beginning to loosen up from the laid back, rich hairstyle he wore every day, a few strands of his hair was standing out and somehow she had to fight the urge to pull it behind his ear. _Damn Hermione! Get a grip!_ But as her eyes wandered away, they got stuck by his chest. His robes were open, and underneath he was wearing a casual grey t-shirt, which sat tightly around his muscular chest and abs. She heard herself mumble "how" out loud, silent for Malfoy ears. Then she remembered a conversation she'd had with Ron and Harry back in sixth year.

*Flashback*

 _"Have you been working out?" The trio was eating breakfast in the great hall, and Hermione had noticed how Ron's arm muscles were very visible through his shirt. "Quidditch," he simply answered with his mouth full of pancakes, pig, and Hermione frowned. Wasn't Quidditch all magic? How did they get muscles like that by Quidditch?! "I thought it was all magic?" She said now loudly. Ron almost choked on his big mouthful pancakes when he began laughing, and she noticed how Harry tried to hide the big grin on his lips. "What?" She asked clueless. She hated being clueless._

 _Ron opened his mouth, "and you're supposed to be the smart one," it said and Hermione pinched him. How dared he! Harry looked apologetically at her. "He doesn't mean that." Harry smiled. "It's just… it takes a lot of hard work to actually keep yourself on the broom." Oh, right. Bloody hell, Hermione!_

*End of flashback*

And Malfoy was still the Slytherin Seeker! That definitely explained his nice chest. And Merlin it was great! _HERMIONE_! Right none inappropriate thoughts or fantasies about Malfoy. No matter how good he was looking. No wonder why girls threw themselves at his feet. If they saw past his personality and attitude, he was every girl's dream man. _Stupid hormones_. As they passed the Gryffindor common room door, Malfoy ran a hand through his hair with an expression Hermione couldn't really tell. Was it a mixture of embarrassment and frustration? She wasn't sure. But as she smiled, when his hair got even fuzzier as his hand left his hair, she felt her cheeks become crimson red. She really had to get pass this ridiculous thing, she didn't know what was.

* * *

Those damn Gryffindors! Why didn't they sneak out after curfew? Why did they have to be so bloody perfect?! Draco ran a hand through his hair… again, and looked at Granger. She was blushing. Why the hell did she do that? He frowned. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't figure the bloody girl out! They'd now reached their own common room and Granger said the password, which ridiculous enough was _Peace_. His eyes flashed to the clock as he entered the room, it was seven minutes past midnight. He then looked at Granger who was writing something in their Rounds Report Book. Why hadn't she even snapped at him yet? He somehow found the silence more irritating than her annoying voice. Her 24/7 rambling about everything she was better at than everyone else. He would almost give anything to have her yell at him. But she just kept silent. When she finally looked at him, it was to give him some stare, before she turned to leave for her room.

More frustrated than ever, he turned to leave for his own room. He went over to his trunk where he found a clean shirt for the following day. Finishing up minutes later in the bathroom, he walked back into his room and fell down on his bed. His hands went through his hair; he had got to stop doing that. How could it be that _Granger_ could make his mind work on full speed like this? When he closed his eyes he saw hers before him. Brown, warm, friendly… Since when did he know the colour of her eyes? Since when was she the first thing that came to his mind when he closed his eyes?

* * *

 **Sorry, this was supposed to be up last week, but I've had some trouble with uploading, it is fixed now however! So I hoped you enjoyed it, next chapter will be out later this week :)**

 **\- feistyferret**


	4. Chapter Four

**Against All Reason**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Hermione and Draco both find themselves at a crossroad,  
and don't know the path to anything.  
Will they seek comfort in eachother and find their way there?  
Or will their friends finally realise that something's wrong and help them?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to  
J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Stressing**

* * *

The next four weeks went as same as ever. Granger would talk to him whenever it was work related or when one of the Professors was near them, but otherwise she kept her silence and ignored him as much as possible. And every night Draco would lie awake, wondering frustrated why she kept her words to herself. He knew her; she wanted to scream at him. But she just wouldn't give him the satisfaction. And that led to the other thing that held him awake to the rise of the sun. Her appearance. It had started with her eyes. He had begun to notice how they expressed her emotions. How _they_ were _her_. He had tried to ignore it at first, but after a week he'd given up. And then just a week ago, when they were in Professor McGonagall's office with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, updating the two Heads of Houses about their discoveries that week, he'd been so bored that he'd given her an old fashioned elevator-look.

*Flashback*

 _As always Granger wasn't talking to him. They were making their way to Professor McGonagall's office. It was time for their weekly update. And by the look on Granger's face, he'd say they were late. Well it hadn't been his fault! It wasn't HIM who had been in an accident in Potion Class, just because the partner had been Weasel. No, it was HER who had to use their precious walking minutes AND some extra to clean herself up. Stupid Weasel. Always in the way. But apparently Granger liked him… perhaps for that? He still couldn't figure that girl out. They arrived at Professor McGonagall's office and walked inside. Instantly two pairs of adult eyes were set on them. They looked… well not pleased. So he'd been right, they were late._

 _"So I see you've decided to grace us with your presence". Professor Snape broke the silence with his emotionless, harsh voice. You would really think that he was cold as stone and didn't show any mercy or love. But much to Snape's dislike, Draco knew better. And he was finding himself in a staring contest with Snape, when Granger decided to talk. Her voice was quiet, in control and sounded like when she lectured on one of the idiots who decided to break the rules._

 _"Well you see Professor, in Potion Class there was a minor accident that blew its consequences out on me," she looked directly into Snape's black eyes, and Draco was impressed, nobody dared to do that. "And to be presentable for the grace of your presence sir, I had to change." Satisfied with her little speech she crossed her arms, and that was when Draco's world turned upside down._

 _The little motion she'd done pressed her breast together and showed the cleavage that was hidden in the school robes every single day. He felt his eyes move to her legs; they were long, slim, just like the rest of her body. His eyes went up again and landed on her arse. It was as it should be. Not flat, probably soft…_ DRACO _! His conscious part of his mind was hopelessly trying to bring him back from his staring, but with no luck, because Draco's eyes were now on Granger's pulpy lips. And within second he was picturing her in a short, tight, silver dress and high heels to match. Her lips were deep red and her eyes were fixed on him. She was winking at him._

 _"Mr. Malfoy?" A voice somewhere was reaching to him. "Mr. Malfoy!?" It wasn't pleasant, and he was beginning to lose dream-Granger. "DRACO!" Snape's roaring voice made him jump and he turned abruptly to its owner. "What?!" He sneered. He was met with a deathly glare and two very frustrated and disappointed stares. Women, the deathly glare he could handle. He'd dealt with those at home ever since he could walk and talk. But those stares. They reminded him of his mother. His mother who was hidden by the Phoenix Order. All alone… hiding from the most terrible wizard in history. "We were discussing your plans for All Hallows Eve!" Snape sneered back._

 _"What about it?" Draco asked, and he saw Granger roll her eyes. "Well you dimwit." She said, without any of the Professors interfering. Really? Snape always sought an option to take points from Gryffindor or make Granger upset. She carried on. "If you had been listening, we were discussing, that the Professors thought it might be fun for the Prefects and us to have a little party; as a reward for how well we've all done our work these past two months." She stopped to take a breath and continued talking, his eyes focused on her lips. "But it will be a lot of work, and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall asked if we wanted to be in charge and make sure everything went as it should." She crossed her arms once again and Draco swallowed as his eyes landed on her chest._

 _Focus Draco. Focus. "Well…" he cleared his throat and cleared his face from any emotion that might have appeared. "Sounds… alright…" Granger was now frowning at him. "What?" She stormed towards him, and he stepped back against the closed door. "Don't 'what?' me! You know exactly why I'm being sceptical! First of all, you hate doing anything where your precious fingers might get dirty! And second of all; your parties aren't really the ideal party for everyone!" She was pointing her finger at his chest, and he was trying very hard not to let himself enjoy it. Her scent was sweet and fresh and had the slightest hint of strawberries. He was really sinking low. "So either you grow up", pointing harder, "or you tell me now, so we won't have to waste important time, on something that will be ruined anyway!"_

 _Was this her way of letting go of her anger towards him? No, it wasn't. The angry spark in her brown eyes was still there. And it actually seemed worse than just two days ago. She let go of him and straightened her skirt. Draco didn't move though. He was too… affected by her close presence to say anything or move. It wasn't until Snape was standing in front him and glaring deathly at him. "Well… Mr. Malfoy, what do you suggest?" Draco knew that Snape was trying to get into his mind, but as much as Snape was good at Leminisis, Draco was good at Oclouminis._

 _"Well, as I said before, it's sounds alright. But when will this start?" Draco avoided Snape's glare and Granger's body and looked at the old witch across from him. Professor McGonagall sat down on the chair next to her, "Mr. Malfoy, Halloweekend is next weekend, so you have a bit over a week to plan this." She looked at Draco and then Granger. "So I suggest you stop bickering, and work together. Help each other." Draco snorted and avoided the deathly glare Granger sent him. "At least try." McGonagall said and got up from her seat. "Now hop along." Granger made a gesture with her head towards the head of Gryffindor before almost fleeing the office._

*End of flashback*

And moments like that had continued ever since. Now there was only two days to the big party for the prefects, and they had almost gotten nowhere. Granger was going out of her mind, terrorising all the prefects. It had taken Draco and Granger forever to get the prefects from Slytherin and Gryffindor to settle down under one roof. But with the promises of smuggled in alcohol, costume dress code and a night to remember, everyone had finally settled down and agreed to help make the best of it.

Draco was sitting quietly in a corner of their common room, watching the terror unfold in front of him. Despite the growing headache, a grin was plastered across his face while watching Granger lose her mind. "She's killing us." An innocent voice said and the grin left Draco's face. "What do you want Weasley?" As Draco looked up he met the beaming eyes of the youngest Weasley. "What I want Malfoy? Oh the list is endless, but the prioritised wish is that you go and get Hermione under control!" She looked judgingly at Draco and continued. "I know that you are supposed to help each other, Hermione can't stop complaining about it at breakfast… and lunch… and dinner. It's sickening and her bossing around with us like slaves is even worse. So please, for the love of Merlin's everything will you please do something about it!?"

Draco looked puzzled at the little Weasley girl. She was feistier than she led on. "Calm your yourself Weasley, irritation doesn't suit you. I'll handle it." Draco put down his cup of butter beer and got up from his chair. He walked slowly towards the lounging space in the room. "Alright everyone, you've all done some great work today, but I can see how exhausted you all are, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. So scatter off to wherever you came from." Draco only had to say it once, before the whole lot of them ran out of the room.

* * *

Hermione threw her hands in the air and scowled at Malfoy. "Why the hell did you do that Malfoy?" She threw a decoration at him, which he easily dodged. "I cannot do this by myself, and it's not like you're helping!" Malfoy shook his head and sat down in one of the couches. "I did you a favour" he mumbled and fumbled with one of the lists of foods and drinks. "Favour? How is this a favour!?" Her voice had gotten very high pitched, but right now she didn't care. "If you hadn't noticed they were all secretly trying to kill you. Your list of friends is small, not clever to make more enemies as it is." Hermione crossed her arms. "That's just nonsense. Why would they want to kill me?"

Malfoy laughed shortly and looked at Hermione, "Have you met yourself? You're insufferable enough when you're just you, but when you're in charge of something? Even the Weasley's were desperate to escape. Trust me I helped you." He grabbed a paper from the coffee table, crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. Hermione looked taken aback at him. Had he just insulted her? She almost jumped over to the chair he was sitting in, and ripped the paper out of his hands. "You can't talk to me like that!" She yelled at ham, while leaning on the chair. Malfoy looked up at her annoyed, but his gaze dropped quickly. Hermione didn't notice his stare on her cleavage, but just kept on yelling at him. She was too distracted to see that his attention was completely elsewhere.

"Are you even listening?!" She shoved him back in the chair and he looked at her. "What?" She stomped her foot in the ground and stormed towards her room. "Clean everything up will you?" Malfoy shot out of the chair. "Actually no… I have to… I got to… I can't." He flew past Hermione and hurried into his room where he shot his door behind him. Hermione just stared at the closed door. Had he been blushing? Why was he blushing? She sighed heavily and looked at the mess, she took out her wand and pointed at the mess "scourgify" she mumbled and watch all the trash and mess disappear. Tiered she walked into her room and grabbed her toiletries. Dragging her feet she entered the bathroom. That was one of the perks of being head girl or head boy, they had privacy on every count. They didn't share bedroom or bathroom with more than each other.

Her reflection was hitting herself in the head. She stuck out her tongue at it. Her hair was a mess, her curls were loose, her brown eyes dull and tired. Her clothes were unravelled and the little makeup she wore was beginning to fade away in her mess. She removed the hair clip from her head, and her long, chaotic curls fell down and framed her face. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair with great difficulty, she closed the door and walked to her room. As she smacked her door shut, it didn't quite close all the way. Hermione threw her toiletries on her desk and kicked her shoes off. She removed her outer robe and started to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

Draco was waiting impatiently for Granger to finish in the bathroom so he could get out there himself. After Granger had nearly attacked him in the chair, he had lost all words known to him. Her ropes that were always perfect in tact had been undone, and he had, had a perfect view to her what appeared to be a very nice cleavage. After that all had become blurred, Granger's voice had been background noise and her effort to make him listen, made it even more unclear. He had no idea why she attracted him that much. But she did, and he couldn't control it. So he'd escaped to his room, before she could see exactly how she'd affected him.

He left his room, dragging his feet after him. Running his hand through his blonde hair, that definitely needed a cut, he looked up to what he expected to be a closed door, but to his surprise and terror, it was half open. In front of him was a sight he'd only seen in his fantasies. It was Granger, undressing herself, in front of him, totally unaware of his presence. He watched as the white shirt fell off her tan arms onto the floor, her skirt sliding down her perfectly shaped legs, but before he saw anything that would change his perception of Granger, Draco snapped himself out of his dream, and hurried into his room. Sleeping wouldn't be an option, but one thing was sure, he was not leaving his room.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short one here :) Hope you like it.**

 **\- feistyferret**


	5. Chapter Five

**Against All Reason**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Hermione and Draco both find themselves at a crossroad,

and don't know the path to anything.

Will they seek comfort in eachother and find their way there?

Or will their friends finally realise that something's wrong and help them?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to

J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Explosion**

* * *

Hermione was slouched over her breakfast. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, constantly thinking about what a wreck the party would be the following evening. Her energy level was near zero, and her optimism was long gone. Her friends were chatting cheerfully around her, their plans of murdering her in her sleep long gone. Harry suddenly looked at her with a concerned expression.

Hermione looked at Harry with a puzzled look on her face. "What is it Harry?" She poked at her oatmeal with her spoon and kept looking at Harry. He motioned with a spoon towards something behind her and answered: "Malfoy keeps staring over here. He has not stopped looking at you since he got here."

Cold shivers fell down her back and she slightly turned her head to find Malfoy staring intensely at her. His eyes were cold and fixated on her in a way that made her want to crawl down in a hole. Hermione turned her head back towards her friends and shrugged. "I don't know why he's staring. Probably just his usual plotting against me, trying to make to make my life miserable. I don't even care anymore. After the party tomorrow I'm just gonna go back to ignoring him and only speak with him if necessary."

Ginny snorted at her and Hermione glared back. "What?!" Ginny gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Hermione, he'll eventually crack your silent treatment and then it will be war between you. That's just how it is." Hermione got up and looked at her friends. "I'll make sure he won't." With that she turned on her heel, took one glance at Malfoy and bolted for Potions class.

* * *

Draco stared at the empty spot where Granger had sat just before. He was indeed confused with himself. There was no doubt that he still wanted to hex the brown haired witch off to somewhere miserable, so he'd be rid of her annoying… well annoying everything. But he could not deny that when she had flashed, unknowingly of course, herself almost naked to him, he had momentarily forgotten why he wanted her to disappear. He had been in an awe of her petite, yet graceful body. Because he could not at that moment say anything bad about her, and that had worried him, since his whole mission to destroy her relied on him being able to insult her very being.

He'd been ignoring his friends all morning, especially Pansy who'd been clinging to him like crazy. Bragging about her wonderful costume, describing in great detail just how slutty it would be. Normally he'd be all over it and tell her exactly what he thought of it, but today he was zoned out. He didn't register the deep discussion between Blaise and Theo about the annual Slytherin Hallows Eve drinking game, nor the bets they were making amongst themselves. And even though Goyle and Crabbe almost hit him straight in the face with a donut, he did not bother to address it. In fact he felt more and more out of place and decided he might as well go get a head start on Potions class, as he was taking it on advanced level.

Draco got up from the bench with a slight "going to class" and then departed. He needed to stop by his room to grab his stuff. Normally that wouldn't be an issue since the potions room was in the dungeons just like the Slytherin house, but now he was living on the fourth floor, which meant he needed to hurry a bit. He knew his feet were moving forward but he couldn't really feel it. His thoughts were blurred and his thoughts were deceiving him. But somehow he made to the common room of the heads, and entered with a mumbled peace.

When he came in he noticed immediately that Granger's cloak was lying across a chair which meant she was in her room, and Draco thought it wise just to hurry along and get his stuff before she came out again, he was still confused about what had happened the previous night and did not want to have an encounter with her just at this moment. But he had no such luck, because as soon as he came back out of his room she was there putting on her cloak. He saw her stiffen as he exited the room, and she turned slightly.

Granger looked upon him with a neutral look and then down onto his books. "You go ahead." She said with a dull tone to her voice, "I'll wait until after you've left." She took her books and turned away from him, obviously waiting for him to do something. But instead of giving her a remark, he cleared his throat and moved past her, and out of their room. Draco hurried down the stairs and found himself along the so well known walls of the dungeons. He was soon joined by Blaise, Theo and Pansy – Pansy who of course linked her arm in his and sat down next to him when they found their usual table back in the class.

* * *

Hermione had waited a good ten minutes before leaving the common room, mostly because she didn't want to follow along with Ron and Harry after what had happened at breakfast, but also to make sure she didn't run into Malfoy and his friends. She walked so slow that she was almost late for class. She entered the class along with Neville who definitely was late since he was running down the stairs, they both entered and Neville hurried up to his usual spot next to Padma. Hermione walked down the centre aisle passing the table Malfoy was seated at with a cautious look on her face, and made her way up to the front.

Professor Slughorn turned his attention to the students; "I think we're all here." He closed the book he was looking in. "Now I know you all just want to do nothing today since the weekend is coming upon us tomorrow," he looked at the students with a smile, "as well as Hallow's Eve, with is a magical eve indeed, and that is why the potion we're making today is very special." He walked down the aisle with his hands crossed behind his back. "You will be making a healing potion, that a great witch discovered many centuries ago on Hallows Eve." He stopped and turned, "now that doesn't mean that you need any special plants that only grow on this particular eve, that is just how the two things are related."

With a half interested face, Hermione looked onto her professor, and tried to listen to the rest of what he was saying. "Now you will be making this potion in pairs, and since I've heard some of you have been working amongst each others houses, I think we should continue this great mingling, and I have therefore prepared some pairs for you." Groaning and disappointment rose in the classroom and Hermione's heart started to panic. This was not good. This had disaster reading all over it.

"Now, now, settle down." He looked at a piece of parchment and started reading up pairs. "Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson," Hermione could hear Parkinson groan in the back of the classroom and Neville slouch down in his seat, "Padma Patil and Harry Potter," Hermione felt Harry relax next to her, lucky bastard, "Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini," Ron cursed and so did Zabini down in the back, but Hermione didn't think much about it because the professor called her name, "Hermione Granger," please not Malfoy, please not Malfoy, please not Malfoy, "and Draco Malfoy." Hermione's world came crashing down and she felt her face turn pale. She barely registered Ron and Harry's attempt to feel bad on her behalf. She looked behind and met a pair of grey eyes looking agitated at her. Oh joy.

As students began to rearrange themselves, Harry looked at Hermione with an apologetic look, as Padma was standing right in front of them. She had to be in the back with Malfoy? Oh this was just getting better and better. Slowly, she gathered her books, parchment and quill and walked down the aisle to the back of the class where Malfoy was sitting. Hermione sat down and looked at him. "Lets just get this over with and try to forget it afterwards."

"Is that what the Weasel says when you want in his pants?" Hermione glared at him, she was not getting him the satisfaction of her making a riot in the middle of class. "Whatever Malfoy." She turned to the page that told them what ingredients and tools they were to use. "Alright, can you go get the ingredients, and I'll set up the cauldron." She quickly scanned the page to see what the instructions said. "Don't tell me what to do Granger." Hermione sighed and got up, "fine, I'll get the ingredients, you set up the cauldron – I don't care. Just don't screw up." She left the table and heard him snicker, "like you're the only one who knows how to make a potion", a heavy sigh escaped her lips and she reached the table where the ingredients were lying.

* * *

He had no idea why and he tried to fight it more than he realised, but as soon as she started to walk away from the table, his eyes were glued to her behind. He'd always appreciated how the Hogwarts uniform was very revealing on the girls, but now it just felt like torture. Because he did not want to be feeling these feelings – not with her, not ever. It was wrong, she was wrong. She was filth; she would never be worthy of pureblood like him. Never. She didn't belong here; she had no rights to be around magic. These sentences had become a song inside his mind – an everyday routine to remind him that the situation at hand was a mess, and that he needed to fix it.

But did he believe the words inside his mind? Granger had come back with the ingredients and was now sitting across from him. He watched her carefully as she started to chop up some of it and put it in the cauldron. She did with so much grace and care, making sure she did not make any mistakes. She almost looked like the professor when she did this. And who was he kidding? She was the best at basically everything at this school. She had the skills of a true witch. And secretly he admired her for that. Which was just another reason for why he had to convince himself that it was not right.

Granger looked up and looked weirdly at him. "Why are you staring at me?" She stopped chopping and raised her eyebrow at him. "Stop doing it – it's creeping me out. And while we're at it, try and be useful, all right? It's not the easiest potion ever made. If it's done wrong it'll turn into green slime." Draco slowly snapped out of his stare. "Well then you better do your best." He sneered, trying to regain his posture. A sigh came from Granger's lips but nothing more than that. And they continued this in silence; her working with great difficulty, and him staring at her, at the cauldron, back at her.

About half an hour later Granger stood up and mumbled to Draco that she needed to use the restroom, and asked him to look after the potion. Problem was, Draco wasn't paying attention at all. For all he knew she could have told him that she was going to kill someone, and he would not have noticed. But his body him told him to react, and therefore Granger was suddenly not there anymore. And the potion was left alone.

Draco was pulled out of his thought when rage was poured out on him. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY USELESS?!" The face of anger was standing before him and he slowly looked up. "What?" Granger completely lost it. "WHAT?! Are you seriously whatting me? I asked you to ONE THING! ONE STUDPID LITTLE THING! And you couldn't even do THAT!" At that she pointed at cauldron, which now had the contents of green slime in it. Ups. Now as much as he loved to see Granger back to her old self, all pissed at him, he craved good grades as much as the bushy know-it-all.

"Calm your panties, Granger, it's easily saved." Draco reached for some red powder, and poured it onto his hand. "Now just watch." Draco reached over the cauldron. "Watch wha- NO NO NO MALFOY DON'T!" But Draco released the powder into the potion, which started to boil within few seconds, and before Draco or Granger could react to it, the potion exploded and covered them both in green slime. Draco basically jumped out of his seat and looked down at himself, then at Granger.

She was looking at him with so much rage that he thought she might explode. Her brown curls were a total mess, all covered in the green, sticky slime. Her robes too were covered and it was all dripping down to the floor. "You. Are. A. Moron." She barely opened her mouth spitting the words at him, before she stomped out the classroom.

The entirely class had watched the scene play out and were now looking at Draco with their mouths half open. Draco glared at them and shouted; "Mind your own damn business idiots." Before leaving the classroom himself. It'd be hard to reach the common room on the fourth before lunch started, but he could probably go and get some clothes from the Slytherin common rooms, both Blaise and Theo were the same size as him, and clean clothes and a clean face was better than nothing.

* * *

 **Just started new work! So sorry guys, I will try and work to get chapters out for the other two stories quickly as well!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **\- feistyferret**


End file.
